drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Smaug
Smaug der Goldene ist ein Drache aus Mittelerde. Er war der letzte der Urulóci (Feuerdrache) und wie jeder seiner Art des Zauberns mächtig. Smaug wird in dem Buch The Hobbit (Deutsch: Der Hobbit oder Der kleine Hobbit) beschrieben. Vorgeschichte zum Buch Im Jahre 2770 D.Z überfiel Smaug eine Zwergenstadt, die im Einsamen Berg lag. In einem brutalen Inferno (Smaug blieb einfach vor dem Tor und spie sein todbringendes Feuer in den Berg) tötete er deren Einwohner, und die wenigen überlebenden Zwerge waren gezwungen, die Stadt aufzugeben. Smaug brachte alle Schätze, die es in der Zwergenstadt gab (und es gab eine Menge), in die "große Halle" und legte sich dort seinen Hort an. Im Laufe der Jahre raubte er immer wieder Schätze und Menschen aus umliegenden Ortschaften, so dass bald im Umkreis vieler Meilen des Einsamen Berges entfernt kein Lebewesen mehr zu finden war. Nur die Stadt Lake Town, die im Langen See liegt, kann Smaug nicht vernichten, denn Tolkien beschreibt Drachen (nach dem Vorbild des Drachen aus Beowulf) als so heiß, dass er im Wasser einfach verglühen (und somit sterben) würdeJ.R.R. Tolkien (1974), Der kleine Hobbit, dtv, ISBN 3-423-07151-6. Der Hobbit Im Zuge der Handlung des Buches überreden Gandalf und die Nachkommen der Zwerge vom Einsamen Berg den Hobbit Bilbo Beutlin, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Ihre Mission ist es, den Berg von Smaug zurückzuerobern. Später im Buch begegnet Bilbo alleine dem Drachen. Das gesamte Gespräch ist im Artikel Der Hobbit zu findenJ.R.R. Tolkien (1974), Der kleine Hobbit, dtv, ISBN 3-423-07151-6. Frühe Versionen Smaug hieß nicht immer Smaug. In einer ursprünglichen sechsseitigen Version des kleinen Hobbits dem sogenannten "Pryftan Fragment" (In der der Zauberer "Bladorthin" und der Zwergenanführer "Gandalf" hieß) wird Smaug noch "Pryftan" genannt. Dieser Name setzt sich aus dem Walisischen Worten "Pryf" (heißt so viel wie "Schädling / Ungeziefer") und "tan" (heißt "Feuer") zusammen. Doch schon im Zweiten Manuskript wurde "Pryftan" in Smaug umbenannt. Der ursprüngliche Smaug war rot (und nicht rotgolden) und wird als "Schleimig" beschrieben. Der wahrscheinlich interessanteste Teil des frühen Hobbits ist der, das Bilbo dort den schlafenden Drachen mittels eins Speers ersticht. Auch im nächsten Konzept wird Smaug von Bilbo getötet, dieses Mal allerdings mit dem (damals noch unbenannten) Schwert Stich. Danach wird er vom Drachenblut fortgespült. Später schrieb Tolkien diese Stelle im Buch noch einmal um und erfand Bard als Drachentöter. Das ist vermutlich auch der Grund weshalb dieser Charakter so abrupt eingeführt wird. Ein anderer Hinweis auf die Ursprüngliche Geschichte ist Smaugs Traum "in dem ein kleiner, unbedeutender Krieger, der jedoch ein bitteres Schwert und ungewöhnlichen Mut zeigte, eine unerfreuliche Rolle spielte". Charakter thumb|294px|Smaug im "The Hobbit"- Film von 1977 Smaug hat, wie die meisten seiner Verwandten, die für Drachen typischen scharfen Sinne. Er kann Eindringlinge riechen, erkennnt am Geruch (und am Geschmack) der Ponys, dass er es mit Zwergen zu tun hat, er kann mit einem halb geschlossenen Auge seinen Schatz bewachen, während er schläft. Seine Wut über den Diebstahl des Pokals - und dass ein Pokal entwendet wurde - sind direkt aus Beowulf entnommen. Smaugs größter Fehler ist, dass er sehr eitel ist. Er prahlt vor Bilbo mit seinem juwelenbesetzten Panzer, so dass dieser seine Schwachstelle entdeckt. Wie alle Drachen ist Smaug sehr gierig nach allem, was glänzt. In "Der kleine Hobbit" wird sehr deutlich die Liebe der Zwerge zum handwerklichen Schönheit des Schatzes beschrieben, im Gegensatz zu der blinden Habgier der Drachen, dem die Schönheit des Goldes egal ist und der nichts mit seinem Schatz anfangen kann. Darstellung In den Büchern thumb|Tolkiens Smaugdarstellung Smaug ist zwar ein "rotgoldener" Drache, aber oft wird er rot oder gelb dargestellt. In Tolkiens eigenen Bildern ist Smaug ein langer orangenfarbener Drache, einem Lindwurm nicht unähnlich. Sein Schatz ist, im Vergleich zu späteren Darstellungen wie z.B. von John Howe oder Alan Lee, noch relativ bescheiden. Auf Tolkiens Bild hat Smaug kleine, zusammengefaltete Flügel und sein Schwanz endet in drei Spitzen. Vor Smaug steht Bilbo in einer Art "magischen Wolke". Beim Tolkien-Illustrator Alan Lee ähnelt Smaug auch einem geflügeltem Lung. Smaug selber ist braun mit einer glänzenden, weißen Unterseite. John Howes Smaug ist golden mit einer orangenen Oberseite und einem lila Schwanz. Dieser Smaug ähnelt am meisten einem europäischen Drachen. Das Bild oben ist von Howe. Auf Walter Scherfs Übersetzung "Der kleine Hobbit" von 1974 ist Smaug als riesige Echse mit Schmetterlings-Flügeln abgebildet. The Hobbit (1977) Im Film "The Hobbit" (von 1977) hat Smaug ebenfalls ein interessantes Aussehen: Sein Kopf ähnelt dem einer Katze, aber mit einer langen Schnauze, einem Schlangenkiefer und einer gespaltenen Zunge. Smaug ist hier ziemlich rund und hat eine Art Fellsaum auf dem Rücken. Der Hobbit (Peter Jackson Trilogie) [[Datei:Smaug Hobbit Film 3.jpg|thumb|Smaug in Der Hobbit: Smaugs Einöde]] In der Neuverfilmung von Peter Jackson (2012) kommt Smaug erst im zweiten Teil ("Smaugs Einöde") vor. Wie viele Drachen in Filmen wird er nicht als Westlicher Drache, sondern als Pseudowyvern dargestellt. Ursprünglich war er als Vierbeiniger Drache geplant, aber man entschied sich, ihn umzugestalten. Im ersten Film sind aber kurz seine alten Vorderbeine zu sehen. Anders als im Buch ist das Gerspräch zwischen Bilbo und Smaug sehr kurz gehalten. Dafür gibt es einen Kampf zwischen den Zwergen und dem Drachen, der aber abgebrochen wird, als Smaug beschließt, in die Seestadt zu fliegen. Smaugs Schwachstelle wird im Film von einem Pfeil hervorgerufen, von dem er bei seinem Angriff auf Thal getroffen wurde. Diese Schwachstelle ist den Menschen der Seestadt schon bekannt, ist dem Drachen selbst aber nicht bewusst. Im letzten Teil der Triologie ("Die Schlacht der fünf Heere") wird Smaug von Bart und dessen Sohn Bein erschossen, nachdem er die Seestadt zerstört hat. Gespielt und gesprochen wird er vom Schauspieler Benedict Cumberbatch, dessen Bewegungen per Motion Capture aufgezeichnet wurden, um die Bewegungen des Drachen zu erstellen. Auch Smaugs Mimik basiert auf der von Cumberbatch, die jedoch erst auf den langgezogenen Kopf des Drachen übertragen werden musste. Cumberbatchs Art, Smaug zu sprechen, basiert auf der Art, wie ihm früher sein Vater das Buch vorgelesen hatte. Für Peter Jackson war es wichtig, dass nicht nur die Gestalt des Drachen gefährlich wirkt, sondern auch sein Charakter. Darum sollte er ein Psychopath sein, ähnlich Hannibal Lecter in "Das Schweigen der Lämmer" oder Jack Torrance aus ShiningBenedict Cumberbatch -- Behind-the-Scenes of The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug. Tolkien thumb|Smaug in "Tolkien" In der Film-Biographie "Tolkien" von 2019 kommt Smaug ebenfalls vor. Tolkien stellt sich hier auf den Schlachtfeldern des ersten Weltkriegs verschiedene Kreaturen aus Mittelerde vor. In diesem Film handelt es sich um einen Westlichen DrachenGizmodo: In the New Tolkien Trailer, It's Smaug's Turn to Head to World War I. Trivia Hinter den Kulissen *Als Vorbild für Smaug wählte Tolkien den Drachen aus der Geschichte von Beowulf. Genau wie dieser ist Smaug so heiß, dass er im Wasser verglüht, so gierig, dass er jeden seiner unzähligen Schätze auswendig kennt und genauso wütend, als ihm ein Becher gestohlen wird. **Tolkien sah in dem Drachen aus Beowulf und Fafnir die einzigen echten Drachen der traditionellen Literatur. **Das Gespräch zwischen Bilbo und Smaug entstand aus dem Gespräch zwischen Sigurd und Fafnir. *Der Name Smaug ist laut eines Briefs Tolkien die Vergangenheitsform des urgermanischen Wortes smugan ''was etwa "Durch ein Loch drücken" bedeutet. Tolkien meinte dazu "Ein schlechter Philologenwitz.“ *In "Herr der Ringe" gibt es eine Anspielung auf Bilbos Abenteuer mit dem Drachen. Gandalf macht nämlich ein Feuerwerk, bei dem ein rotgoldener, "nicht lebensgroßer, aber sehr lebensnaher" Drache aus einem Berg aus Rauch kommt, ein paar mal Feuer speiend über die Köpfe der Zuschauer kreist und dann wie von einem Pfeil getroffen in den Brandyweinfluss fällt, wo er verglüht. Das kann man auch im Film sehen. *Der zweite Teil der Peter Jackson Verfilmung sollte anfangs "Der Hobbit: Die Einöde von Smaug" heißen, was aber die Fans langweilig fanden. Als sich dann auch noch ein Vorstandsmitglied der Deutschen Tolkien Gesellschaft beschwerte das der Filmtitel einen grammatikalischen Fehler beinhalte.("Da es sich bei dem Drachen Smaug um eine Person (in Form eines Drachen) handle, müsste der Filmtitel Die Einöde des Smaug lauten."), wurde er in "Smaugs Einöde" umgenannt. In der Populärkultur *Smaug dürfte ein wichtiges Vorbild für fast alle Westlichen Drachen der modernen Fantasy sein. Bestätigt ist dies unter anderem bei den Roten Drachen aus Dungeons & Dragons, welche selbst einen enormen Einfluss auf zukünftige Werke hatten. *In The Forbes Fictional 15, einer Auflistung der 15 reichsten fiktiven Charaktere, belegt Smaug mit umgerechnet 54,1 Mrd. $ den zweiten Platz, nach Dagobert Duck (65,4 Mrd. $) und noch vor Carlisle Cullen (46 Mrd. $). Smaug taucht seit 2011 in der Liste auf, mit schwankenden Angaben über den genauen Betrag, weshalb er teilweise auch schon Platz 1 belegte (z.B. 2012)Forbes: How much is a Dragon worth. *Sowohl im Englischen als auch im Deutschen Drachenwiki war Smaug der Sieger der Drachenschlacht. *Nach Smaug sind diverse reale Tiere benannt: **die Gürtelschweif-Gattung ''Smaug **die Ameisen-Art Tetramorium smaug **die Baumwanzen-Art Planois smaug **Außerdem ist ein Aprilscherz des Nature-Magazins, Smaugia volans, nach Smaug benannt. *Der Drache Smärg aus Michael Endes Unendlicher Geschichte scheint nach Smaug benannt zu sein. *Der Charakter Tianhuo aus dem Spiel Them's fightin' herds hat eine alternative Farbpalette namens "Under the Mountain", die auf Smaug basiert. *Smaugs Wohnort, der Einsame Berg (en. The Lonely Mountain), ist der Namensgeber des gleichnamigen Oglaf-Strips. [[Datei:Smaug_Motion_Capture_Colbert_Report.jpg|thumb|Smaug am Film-Set für Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere]] *Um Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere zu bewerben hatte Smaug 2014 einen Auftritt in der Comedy-Show (Folge 441), wo er vom Gastgeber Stephen Colbert interviewt wurde. Wie im Film wurde er auch hier von Benedict Cumberbatch gesprochen und dargestelltVariety: Stephen Colbert Interviews Smaug the Dragon with Fiery Results. **In dem Interview bezeichnet Smaug die Drachen von Daenerys Targaryen als "rat-lizards" (en. Ratten-Echsen) und nennt Ohnezahn einen Gefangenen, der es zulässt, dass er von Kindern geritten wird. Anstatt "toothless" (en. für "zahnlos", Ohnezahns englischer Name) sollte er "ball-less" (en. "Eier-los") heißen. Im Gegensatz zu diesen Drachen ist er ein "Old School Wyrm". Smaug erwähnt außerdem, dass er das Buch Der Hobbit noch nicht gelesen hatDie gesamte Folge von "The Colbert Report" auf Dailymotion. **Smaug spielt in dem Interview auch auf seine Darstellung im Film an. So gibt er an, dass er ein Angebot erhalten hat, in der Serie Sherlock aufzutreten (in der Cumberbatch den Protagonisten spielt), was er aber abgelehnt hat, um nicht die zweite Geige nach Cumberbatch zu spielen. Außerdem wird ein Bild vom Set des Films gezeigt, in dem Smaug (anstatt Cumberbatch) die Motion Capture Marker trägtDie gesamte Folge von "The Colbert Report" auf Dailymotion. **In der letzten Episode von The Colbert Report war Smaug ebenfalls noch kurz zu sehen, zusammen mit dem Großteil der anderen Gäste, die im Laufe der Serie vorkamenSlate: Watch an Annotated Version of Colbert’s Farewell Song and See Who All Those People Were. *Es gibt eine LEGO-Figur von Smaug aus dem Set 79018 Der Einsame Berg. Dieses erschien jedoch nicht zum Release von Smaugs Einöde, sondern erst 2014, als der Nachfolger Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere erschien. *Laut dem Hauptentwickler von Aurelion Sol aus League of Legends, Luke 'Rabid Llama' Rinard, sollte dieser ein unverwechselbarer Charakter sein. Als Beispiele für ähnliche Charaktere führte er Smaug und Paarthurnax an. *In der Folge Drachenscheu der Serie My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie besteigen die Protagonisten einen Berg, um einen Drachen loszuwerden. Der Soundtrack der Szene ist an das Theme der Herr der Ringe Filme angelehnt. *In Borderlands 2 kommt ein Drache namens Incinerator vor, der in der spanischen Version "Smaugón" heißt. Galerie Datei:Smaug.jpeg|Smaug mit Bilbo Smaug_016.JPG|Smaug versucht Bilbos guten Willen zu zerbrechen Smaug Concept art.PNG|Konzept für Smaug im Film. Bild von John Howe Smaug Concept art3.PNG|Weiteres Concept art. Hier wird Smaug noch mit vier Beinen dargestellt. Smaug Concept Art2.PNG|Weiteres Concept art von Smaug Smaugmoviestill.jpg|Smaug im Schein der brennenden Öfen Concept Art Smaug.PNG|Auch auf diesem Konzeptbild hat Smaug noch Vorderbeine. Smaug_Konzept.jpg|Weiteres Konzeptbild für Smaug mit vier Beinen Smaug.jpg|Walter Scherfs Übersetzung "Der kleine Hobbit" TFH Tianhuo Under the Mountain.png|Tianhuos Under the Mountain-Farbpalette Siehe auch *Smaug im Herr der Ringe Wiki *Smaug im Antagonisten Wiki Quellen pl:Smaugen:Smaug Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen aus Mittelerde Kategorie:Drachenarena-Archiv Kategorie:Drachenarena-Sieger Kategorie:Feuerdrachen